


Angel Hair

by Les7091



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les7091/pseuds/Les7091
Summary: During a rare day off Dean relaxes, watches TV, and enjoys some angel hair (not the pasta) Just a one shot, not set during any certain season





	Angel Hair

"Find anything, Sammy?... What the hell are you watching?" Dean asked, entering the room and seeing his brother watching some weird looking show.

"It's a show suggesting aliens may be responsible for many of mankind's early accomplishments. None of it is true, however they make a compelling argument" Cas explained, not taking his eyes from the TV.

"He's been watching it all day. But to answer your question, no. All is pretty quiet right now" Sam explained "But I'm getting stir crazy, so I'm going to the store . Want anything?"

"Pie!"

"Of course. How about you, Cas?"

"I'm fine. It baffles me how little you humans believe in one another. Sure the pyramids were a difficult build but with the stubbornness and determination humans possess-" Cas continued to ramble while Sam snuck out and Dean sat to listen. It amused him greatly when Cas just talked with no real purpose. He would never admit it to anyone, but he loved the sound of Cas' voice. It was soothing.

So he sat and watched the show, listening to Cas make the occasional remark or rant.

After a long moment of silence, Cas appeared a little confused and glanced at Dean.

"Dean... What're you doing?" He asked. Dean looked away from the TV and noticed he had been playing with the hair at the nape of Cas' neck for who even knows how long.

"Oh... Sorry... I didn't realize" He pulled his arm down from the back of the couch and looked away, embarrassed.

"No need to apologize... It actually felt quite nice" Cas muttered, not looking away from the tv.

"So... You don't mind?" Dean asked, grinning. He didn't realize before, but Cas had very soft hair. So when Cas confirmed he didn't mind having his hair played with, Dean dove in, running his fingers along his scalp and enjoying the slight moan of appreciation Cas gave.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
